Prince James and Logan
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: When young prince, James Howlett, meets a pauper named Logan who's exactly like him, the two decide to trade places for the day, while the evil Captain of the guards, Nathanial Essex, prepares to take control of the kingdom.
1. Just Like the King

Here's another X-Men fan-fic.

Disclaimer: The Prince and the Pauper belongs to Walt Disney, and X-Men belongs to Fox and Disney, and the characters from that and any other Marvel character I use belongs to Marvel Comics and Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Prince James and Logan**

Chapter 1: Just Like the King

For many years, England was ruled by a wise and good king, and the people flourished and were very happy. But eventually, the good king became ill and darkness fell over the countryside. As the king grew weaker, his king of the guard, a ruthless and cruel man named Nathanial Essex, saw his chance to rob and terrorize the people of England. And worst of all, he did it in the king's name. It seemed that no one could save the kingdom of England from the thieving Captain Essex and his ruthless henchmen. Until one day several years after the king became ill.

()()()()()

Logan and his friend Wade Wilson were talking by their snow cone cart in winter as Logan held up several old twigs.

"Kindling." Logan said. "Fresh kindling, right here. Can't cook dinner without fire… Right?

No one bought a single stick of firewood, and Logan's stomach roared in anguish. He hadn't had a decent meal in months and just barely survived on what he and Wade shared.

"Man, I'm hungry." Logan said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Snow cones." Wade said. "Snow cones here. We've got all kinds of flavors. We have plain, lime, and lemon."

No one came here either.

"So Wade how's business?" Logan asked.

"If no one takes any of this stuff soon, I'm gonna have to eat these myself." Wade grumbled.

"Well it could be worse." Logan said optimistically. "Come on guys, secret handshake."

Wade and Logan shook hands, high fived each other, and did an Egyptian style of dancing for a few seconds and put their heads together.

"You always knew how to cheer me up, dude." Wade said with a smile.

"Trust me." Logan said with a smile as he felt in his heart it was true. "One of these days, we'll be eating just like the king. We'll have lots of turkey and ham and potatoes and corn and-"

"Ice cream, cookies, and pie!" Wade finished with a smile.

"Fruit tarts and cobblers as piled as high as Wade." Logan called out.

"Song time! _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Wade said with a smile.

" _I'm just a little guy._ " Logan said as he took a spare wheel and held it out. " _Give me a pizza pie._ "

" _I'd have a happy place next to the fire place._ " Wade said as he knelt by the butcher's.

" _I'd like a hat to wear._ " Logan said as he put a bucket over his head for a laugh.

" _And thermal underwear._ " Wade said with a gasp as a winter wind rushed by.

Wade then put an old rag around Logan's neck like a cloak as Logan held up an unsold piece of wood.

 _It would be appealing,_

 _Just to have the royal feeling._

 _Doing everything a little bit like a king._

" _Like a king!_ " Wade called out.

" _Like a king!_ " Logan replied.

" _Just a little bit like a king._ " They both repeated.

 _I . . . Would love to live just like a king! (Just a little like… Just little bit like…)_

Just then, Captain Essex and his men, who many nicknamed, the Marauders, drove by in a large carriage. As it passed, Logan sighed and knelt beside the castle wall. It couldn't hurt too badly to see inside.

"Hello?" Logan asked as he knocked.

"Who goes there?" A well-built man with light brown hair asked.

"I'd just like to-" Logan began when he saw the man gasp and open the door.

"Come right inside." The man said with an oily manner.

"Wow." Logan said. "Thanks."

Logan had never really had too much experience with the guards, so maybe all his and Wade's friends just exaggerated.

()()()()()

As the prince left, Victor sighed with relief when Captain Essex stepped on his foot, and he felt like a lion had stepped on it instead of a slim man.

"What do you think this is, Lieutenant Creed?" Captain Essex asked. "An open house?"

"But sir that was the prince." Victor explained.

"Then who's that you twit?!" Captain Essex snapped as he held Victor up to the window, and he saw the outline of Prince James sitting in his class.

* * *

Well that was a nice beginning, wouldn't you say?


	2. James Howlett and Logan

Chapter 2: James Howlett and Logan

Prince James, with his friends, Rose, daughter of the king's body guard, and John Wraith, the son of the American ambassador, were in class listening to their teacher Professor Xavier.

"So to review everyone, all triangles have three sides." Xavier said simply. "And the relations between these sides are known as ratios."

As Xavier talked, James looked out the window and saw several small children having a snowball fight outside. James would give anything to be outside with Rose and John having fun instead of all these tiresome duties.

"Now sire," Xavier said, interrupting James' thoughts. "If you could give me your full attention like John and Rose, name the three sedimentary trigonometric ratios. You may begin."

James smirked at John who smiled back, and they pulled out spit balls and straws.

"Oh no." Rose groaned.

"Cotangent." James said as he blew a spit ball that landed right on John's face.

"Ouch!" John called out in a loud whisper.

"Secant." James continued as he blew another spit ball at John that caught him in the forehead.

"Oh, that's nice." John whispered.

"Oh, what is it?" James muttered. "What is it?"

"My turn." John said as he blew a spit ball that James dodged and blew back at him.

"Conical." James finished.

"Oh, grow up you two." Rose groaned.

"Now sire," Xavier said as calmly as always. "We've been over this time and time again. It's hypotenuse. Hypotenuse."

Rose then smirked and grabbed her own straw, finally landing one on James.

"Nice." James said.

"Yes Miss O'Hara." Xavier said. "You all made very nice shots at each other, but play time's over. Hand them over, you three."

James, John, and Rose all handed Xavier their straws.

"You can have these back after lunch." Xavier said plainly. "In the meantime, James, you know your father is ill and needs rest and quiet. Now I know it's hard to only have time to yourself when you go to sleep, but that's the sacrifices required for a king to be fully capable of ruling a kingdom."

Suddenly, he heard a scuffle outside. He opened the door to see Essex holding a boy down.

"Now, I believe trespassing is worthy of maybe a year or two in the dungeons." Essex said calmly.

"Captain!" James called out. "What's the meaning of this outrage?!"

"Just some riff-raff who managed to crawl into the grounds, sire." Essex said oily.

"Captain Essex, my father always taught me that even the lowliest subjects of this kingdom deserve respect." James countered. "Have him brought to me at once."

James then left for the hallway where he and this poor fellow would meet.

()()()()()

"Oh, the prince wishes to see you." Captain Essex said to Logan. "Allow me to get you started."

Captain Essex then kicked Logan right to the front doorstep of the palace.

Logan weakly walked inside as he groaned.

 _I'm gonna feel that in the morning._ Logan thought. Today hadn't been his day.

()()()()()

Logan looked around a large hall filled with tapestries and suits of armor.

"Wow." Logan remarked in awe. He then looked down and saw his reflection in the floor. "Man, this place is clean enough for an operating room."

Logan smiled and walked around.

" _I'm just a little guy. Give me a pizza pie._ " Logan hummed when he slid and crashed into two suits of armor with a helmet ending up landing on his head.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" A boy asked as a helmet landed on his head. "John, if this is your idea of a joke, you need a new sense of humor."

Logan walked up to the boy and saw that they were of the same height. The two lifted up their helmets and took a peak at each other before Logan recognized not only the same brown eyes, but the same dark brown hair. The other boy must have noticed too because he backed away also. Eventually, the two pulled the helmets off and looked at each other. They not only had the same eyes and hair, they looked perfectly alike. They walked around each other and starred in disbelieve.

"You look just like…" They both said at the same time and in the same voice. "I thought you were…"

"Wait, wait, wait a second." The boy said. "Let's get things settled down. I'm Prince James, and who are you?"

"Logan." Logan said cautiously. He'd never met the prince before, and he now understood why the guard had let him in. He had mistaken Logan for the prince.

"Well, Logan, I owe you one." James said with a smile.

"How do ya figure?" Logan asked.

"I was about to die of boredom in my class this morning." James said with a smile. "Do you know what it's like to be the prince?"

"It's gotta be a lot easier than being a peasant." Logan remarked. "All I live in is an old shack with my best friend Wade, and my girlfriend Kayla."

"Well I don't get a moment to myself." James said as he began rounding off what appeared to be his schedule. "Breakfast at seven. Lessons until lunch."

"Oh lunch." Logan groaned. "I haven't been able to have an actual lunch since I was seven.

"Fencing until tea time!" James continued on.

"Cool." Logan remarked. "Like the three musketeers."

"And every night, banquet after feast after banquet." James ranted.

"Bet you never go hungry." Logan countered as his stomach growled again.

"And then nine o'clock on the button, bed time!" James finished.

"Oh, bed." Logan groaned as he laid his head on the prince's pillow. All he, Wade, and Kayla had were ragged blankets and a couch cushion a piece.

"Say what you like, but I envy your freedom." James sighed.

"I envy your diet." Logan countered as he walked up to a mirror James was starring at.

"Yes, but you can hang out with your friends all day long." James retorted, and Logan couldn't deny that. "No studying dreary old books. Staying up as late as you like and eating junk food. Oh, if I could take your place for just one day, I'd be content… Hey… Wait a minute."

"What?" Logan asked.

"That's it!" James remarked.

"What's it?" Logan asked again.

"Don't you see?" James asked. "I'll take your place while you take mine. I'll hang out with your friends in London while you'll be the prince."

James took Logan aside and quickly switched clothes with him, and Logan found himself in James's clothes. A white shirt and black pants with brown boots. On the chest pocket was the image of a wolf. Logan looked at James, and he was wearing Logan's clothes.

"But I can't be the prince!" Logan protested. "How would I act?"

"Don't worry." James said. "The only things you absolutely have to say for the day are, 'That's a great idea. I'm glad I thought of it.' And, 'Guards, seize him!'"

"But your father." Logan continued to protest. There were so many things that could go wrong with this idea. "The king!"

"I'll be back by tomorrow morning." James assured Logan. "And if there's trouble, all will know my by this.

James held up his hand to show a golden ring with the same wolf design on Logan's pocket.

"Wow." Logan gaped. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You'll do fine, Logan." James assured Logan. "You're looking like a prince already. Good-bye Logan."

"Uh… Good-bye… James." Logan said nervously. "You won't forget to come back, right?"

()()()()()

James smiled at Logan before hopping down and walking off whistling as he walked past Essex.

"Hello Captain." James said calmly.

Essex grabbed James by his shirt and held him up.

"Well, if it isn't the prince's little double." Essex said as he held James up. "I'll teach you to embarrass me in front of the prince."

"Actually Captain Essex, I am the prince." James said quickly as a test to see how well the switch had gone off.

"Heh." Essex smirked. "Sorry little man, but I'm not as gullible as Lieutenant Creed."

Essex tossed James over the wall, and James landed right on the ground.

"Sayonara sucker!" Essex called out.

"Wow." James remarked. "That was easier than I thought. I'm free! I'm free! I am good."

"Logan!" A girl's voice called out, and James saw a girl about his age with gray eyes and long black hair run up. "Logan, are you alright?! When Wade told me you'd gone into the castle, I was afraid I'd never see you again. Now-"

The girl starred at him.

"Who the heck are you?" The girl asked in suspicion.

"Oh." James said nervously. This had to be Logan's girlfriend, Kayla. "Why Kayla, I'm Logan of course."

"Then how come you're holding yourself so differently?" Kayla asked. "Logan's always so relaxed, and you're so stiff."

"Logan, there you are!" A tall muscular boy with dirty blond hair called out as he rushed up. "I thought you'd be dead, dude."

"Oh… Yes." James said as the boy looked like that Little John fellow from the Robin Hood stories. "That's me. Logan."

"Now my dear man, I'm pretty bad with names at the moment." James said, hoping this wasn't one of Logan's friends. "Could I have your name?"

"What's the matter with the one you've got, Logan?" The boy asked. "It's me, Wade."

"Oh of course, Wade!" James said. "How have been, dear fellow?"

"Did Essex throw you out on your head or something?" Wade asked.

"Uh…" James said as he tried to think up a good alibi.

"Oh, don't worry dude!" Wade said with a smile. "I know it's a joke. You always use a smile to get out of bad situations... And point things!"

"Well, I've got to get going." James said. "I'll meet you back here around 7 or so to head back home."

"Hey Logan, wait!" Wade called out as James walked off quickly. Logan's girlfriend was already suspicious, and he didn't want to risk Wade catching on unless he had to.

()()()()()

Kayla watched the boy and Wade go off. She then looked back at the castle.

"Logan, where are you?" Kayla asked as she starred there to think.

She had known Logan for three years, and she had been Logan's girlfriend long enough to know that something was up, and that boy definitely wasn't Logan, so that meant that Logan was still in the castle, somewhere.

* * *

Well, that was a nice meeting, wasn't it?


	3. On the Other Side

Chapter 3: On the Other Side

Logan was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Man, if the gang could see me, now." Logan said with a smile when a bald man with brown eyes and sitting in a wheel chair came in.

"Your highness, it's time for your royal duties." The man said simply as a boy with sunglasses and black hair appeared with a girl with red hair and green eyes who looked at him suspiciously.

"Hey sire, I'm looking forward to our fencing match after lunch." The boy said. "For once I'm gonna prick you."

"We'll see." Logan said. He took a look at his list and saw that right at the top was falcon training. "Because I might not make it past the first thing on the list."

()()()()()

James rushed up to a snow ball fight with a snowball in hand when everyone tossed theirs at him, and he was covered from head to foot in snow.

"Well that was great." James said with a laugh. "I haven't done that since Rose, John, and I were kids."

()()()()()

At the castle, James removed the hood from a falcon. It glared at him angrily, and he rushed away for dear life.

"Hm." Rose said. James never had any trouble with falcon training before.

()()()()()

James approached a dog in the streets that was gnawing on a bone. James took it and tossed it away.

"Fetch." James said. The dog looked at him angrily. "Uh-oh."

James ran away for dear life as the dog followed.

()()()()()

At the castle, Logan worked with an adhesive fluid James' friend Rose had invented. The concoction ended up causing John's face to get stuck by webbing.

"Oh my goodness!" Logan called out. "I'm so sorry! Let me help you with that!"

"No, I'm okay." John said calmly. "It sure stinks though."

()()()()()

After escaping the dog, James ended up in front of a house as Captain Essex's second in command, Lieutenant Creed, was pulling a chicken away from a young woman with black hair who had a boy of about eleven and a girl of four helping her.

"Leave my mommy alone!" The little girl yelled as she kicked Creed in the shin.

"Roah!" Lieutenant Creed roared.

"Laura, no." The boy said. "Help me and mom get the hen away from this jerk.

"Relax you three." Lieutenant Creed said with a smirk. "It's for the king."

"But it's all we have!" The woman protested.

"Well then it's all we'll take." Lieutenant Creed said with a laugh.

"Stop!" James called out as he walked over. "As your royal prince, I command you to release that hen!"

Lieutenant Creed just laughed.

"What's so funny?" James asked.

"Oh, forgive me, 'sire'." Lieutenant Creed said with a smirk. "It appears you've lost your crown!"

Lieutenant Creed then shoved a large pumpkin onto James' face as he went off with the hen.

"I can't believe it." James said in disgust as he took the pumpkin head off. "Stealing in the king's name."

"This happens all the time." The boy said.

"The king takes all our food away." The little girl, Laura, said.

"Thanks for your help, dear." The children's mother said. "I'm Heather, and these are my children, Jim and Laura."

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Laura said as she tugged on her mother's dress.

"I know sweetie." Heather said as she put on arm around Laura's shoulder. "I know."

Just then, a whip cracked, and James heard one of the guards, David North, driving a carriage full of apparently stolen food.

James looked at the royal ring and put it on his finger as he got in front of the wagon.

"Stop right there!" James called out. "I am Prince James Howlett, and I command you to surrender your entire stolen inventory."

"Yeah right!" North shouted. "And I'm the queen mother! Get out of here, runt!"

"Will this help?" James asked with a smirk as he held up the royal ring.

"Oh… Shoot." Dukes said with a groan.

()()()()()

" _Give me a suckling pig to make my belly big._ " Wade hummed as he looked for Peter. "Now where can Logan be?"

He then saw Logan with a royal carriage full of food, and he was tossing it out to the people.

"I believe this will help you out until your husband's back on his feet Mrs. Hudson." Logan said as he tossed a huge turkey to a woman he knew was called Kayla as she caught it. "Oh, thank you, Sire."

"Oh no." Wade said to himself. "Poor Logan's flipped his wig out of hunger."

Wade had to take him back home before he got into trouble, but it was too late. The royal guard arrived, led by Creed and a slim man with black hair and brown eyes.

"There he is." North said plainly as he pointed to Logan. "He's the one who showed me the ring, sir."

"You there!" Creed called out. "You're under arrest!"

"Run for it, boy!" An old man called out as the entire crowd of peasants pelted the guards with fruits and vegetables.

As Logan ran for it, he was cornered by several guards.

"Hold on, pal!" Wade called out as he busted down a cart of barrels and rode on them to get to Logan quicker. "I'm coming!"

Wade rolled down the guards and used a low hanging banner to change direction and jump onto the cart.

"It's back home for us." Wade said with a sigh as he snapped the reins and the horse took off. "Ya-Hoo!"

()()()()()

In Essex's lair, deep in the dungeons, he drank and ate with Creed as they laughed.

"Now I may be losing my mind captain," Creed said as he calmed down before he let out one last, and random, laugh. "And I know you've told me that time and time again, but this boy acted like a nobleman, and he had the royal ring."

"The ring." Essex said as his eyes widened. "So it was the prince I kicked out."

"You kicked out the prince?!" Creed asked with a mad laugh. "Oh, you're gonna get it! You're gonna get it! Nah-nah-nah-nah, nah-nah!"

Essex grabbed Creed by his throat with a dark energy matching a sudden glow around his hand.

"I won't 'get it' if the prince doesn't come back, _alive_." Essex said as he smiled and got a devilish idea in his head. If the pauper was the prince, then the prince was the pauper.

()()()()()

Logan was practicing his fencing against a large suit of armor.

"Come and get it, bub." Logan said with a smile before Rose and John came in.

"Uh… Rose, what are we doing here?" John asked.

"You're not Prince James, are you?" Rose asked.

"What?!" Logan asked nervously. "Of course I am. W-why wouldn't I be?"

Rose's eyes narrowed, and Logan gulped.

"Uh… What's with that look you've got?" Logan said.

"HOLY CAP, "IT'S NOT THE PRINCE!" John called out. "He doesn't know the look!"

"Uh-oh." Logan groaned. "Look, James and I met when he had me see him, and he got the idea for us to trade places, so he can experience life as a peasant. Please don't tell Xavier. It'll all be over next morning when he comes back."

"Alright." Rose said. "So, what do you think of this place?"

"Well some of this stuff is life threatening, but what life isn't like that?" Logan said. "I'm just happy that I got two good meals in today instead of one.

()()()()()

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Logan said, and Xavier came right in.

"Sire, your father is in his last hours, and he wishes to see you immediately." Xavier said quietly and plainly.

"Oh." Logan said. "Well we better tell the prince, he ought to know."

"You are the prince, _James_." Rose whispered.

"Oh yeah." Logan said nervously as he got upset. Neither he nor James had planned for the king to die that day. James would be crushed when he found out his dad had died, and he wasn't there.

"I'll let you go alone." Xavier said as he left.

"I'll take you to him." Rose said as she led Logan away.

()()()()()

Rose and Logan left.

"Holy shoot, dude." John said. "Could this day get any worse?"

"Hello, Mr. Wraith." Essex said as he appeared almost out of nowhere.

"Ah!" John gasped. "Captain Essex!"

"Now, I'm afraid I need you out of the way for a bit while I arrange for a bright future for this country." Essex said darkly as he put a chloroform soaked handkerchief up to John's mouth.

()()()()()

Logan walked down the hall with Rose.

"So, what's wrong with the king?" Logan asked.

"He's gravely ill." Rose said. "To be honest, I'm pretty sure James figured he'd be king by spring. He's going to be heart broken when he hears about his father's death. Does he… Ever talk about me?"

"I only met him this morning." Logan pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Rose said.

"You like him?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Rose admitted.

"I have a girlfriend too." Logan said. "Kayla."

"Well, here's his room." Rose said.

"Okay, I'll just tell the king the truth." Logan said. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"My son…" The king said weakly. "Come closer."

Logan did so, and hearing the weakness and nobility of that voice, Logan didn't have the heart to tell him the truth.

"My son…" The king said. "From the day you were born, I have tried to prepare you for this moment. I shall be gone soon, and you shall be king."

The king extended his hand, and Logan took it.

"You must promise me… Promise me that you will rule the land from your heart, justly and wisely." The king said as his strength grew weaker.

"I promise." Logan said. He knew James would make the same promise in his place. Just then, as the king exhaled his last breath, the sole candle in the room went out.

()()()()()

Logan walked out of the room shivering.

"I've gotta find the prince." Logan said with a shiver and determination.

"Hello my faux prince." Essex suddenly said as he picked Logan up. "Now that our dearly departed king is finally out of my way, you'll do everything I say because if you don't…"

Creed appeared, holding a bound Kayla.

"Logan!" Kayla called out.

"Kayla!" Logan replied.

"Get the picture?!" Essex said with a dark smile.

()()()()()

At the hovel Logan, Wade, and Kayla lived, James walked to the window and opened it as the church bells were ringing.

"Hey, what happened?!" James called out.

"The king is dead!" An old man walking below shouted out. "And the prince is to be crowned at once!"

"Dad…" James breathed. He was gone. He knew it was coming, but he still couldn't believe it. He breathed in and knew what he had to do. The Hudsons and this whole village were just a taste of what had been going on all over England. He walked back inside where Wade was making some soup from North's inventory.

"Soup's almost ready, Logan." Wade said. "I mean, Your Majesty."

James let Wade believe he was crazy ever since his save that afternoon, but the time for games was over. He slipped the ring back onto his finger.

"Now it's up to me to right the wrongs I've seen." James said. "Children going hungry. Corruption everywhere."

Wade turned and looked at James' ring.

"Whoa." Wade breathed. "You really are the prince, aren't you?"

Wade then bowed down.

"Sire, your wish is my command." Wade said.

"Wade, I owe you my life, and I won't forget that." James said. "Come on, pal. We must return to the palace at once!"

"Or to the dungeon!" Essex called out as he appeared at the door with all his men. "Get him!"

All of the guards caged James in with their spears as Wade charged at Essex, who tossed a log for a dismal fire that made Wade begin to burn. He then tossed a dagger at him that got caught in his jacket and caused him to be tossed straight out the window.

"Oh… CRUD…!" Wade called out as he flew out the window, and a loud splash was heard from below.

"No." James sighed. Wade was gone and who knew what would happen to Logan once Essex had his way with James and the others.

* * *

Yes sir, things look pretty dark right now.


	4. The Coronation

Chapter Four: The Coronation

At the palace, Essex held James by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go!" James asked as Essex just laughed darkly. James had to do something. Logan and his girlfriend were in trouble. If Logan was crowned, Essex would use him as a puppet and simply have him killed when James wasn't useful anymore!

"Silence boy." Essex said. "Once your pauper of a double is crowned, it will be adieu for you."

James nervously held his neck as Creed joined Essex in laughing. Inside the cell were Rose and John.

"Get us out of here!" Rose called out. "You can't do this, Captain Essex! My father will realize I'm missing and-"

Essex simply tossed James at her as they both tumbled down the stairs and into John.

"You know, I really don't like that man right now." John said simply before he caught a look at James. "You're Highness! You're here! We're saved!"

At that moment, the door closed and John's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute." John choked. "You're in here too. We're doomed!"

Just then a fanfare could be heard from upstairs, and James knew what that meant.

"Oh no." James groaned. "It's the coronation."

()()()()()

The coronation hall was so large and impressive Logan couldn't help but stare at it. He was dressed in a yellow shirt with blue gloves and a pair of blue boots, and the wolf design on the belt buckle.

"Holy smoke." Logan said in awe.

"I know it's frightening, my lord, but we have to get this over with." Xavier said encouragingly.

From behind the curtains, Logan saw Essex yank a rope tied around Kayla's neck very hard as she gasped.

()()()()()

In the dungeon, James, Rose, and John arrived at the door as James shouted at Creed.

"This little charade of yours has gone on long enough!" James shouted. "Open this door immediately!"

"Oh, shut up." Creed said as the door opened, and James saw a figure in a red outfit wearing a red mask.

"Well, looks like the boss isn't wasting any time." Creed said with a sneer.

"Now I lay me down to sleep…" John prayed quickly as Rose gulped before the executioner slipped a bit too conveniently, so that the axe he was holding would have cut Creed's head in two if he hadn't ducked in time.

"Hey, watch it!" Creed called out.

"Sorry." The executioner said in a very familiar voice. He pulled the axe off and slammed the flat of it on top of Creed's head so hard that the axe broke in two. "You wouldn't happen to have an axe I could borrow, would you?"

"Thank you." Creed said in a dazed way as he kissed the executioner in the general area where his nose would be. "I've had a lovely evening."

"That went well." The executioner said as Creed passed out, and he removed his hood to reveal a heavily burned, but alive, Wade.

"Wade!" James called out. "Whoa."

"Yeah, yeah the writer already described me as burned. Just sit tight, sire." Wade said with a smile. "I'll get you and your friends out of there."

He then took the keys from Creed's unconscious form.

()()()()()

At the throne room, Logan was sure James would arrive soon and stop the coronation, so he figured he'd better stall as long as he could.

"Well, be seated, sire." A middle-aged man with all gray hair said.

"Uh…" Logan said nervously. "After you."

"Sit down." The middle-aged man said with a bit more authority, and Logan slowly sat down in the chair.

()()()()()

"Now let's see." Wade said as he looked at all the keys. "Which one is it?"

Wade flipped through them trying to find a key that matched the cell's door handle.

Rose heard a whistle and looked from the door to see several guards approaching.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Rose groaned as she grabbed the keys, thrust what she knew was the skeleton key into the lock, and they all rushed off.

As they rushed on, Wade noticed a large door and saw that one of the guards had thrown a knife that he was just barely able to stay in front of. He quickly grabbed it.

"Goofy, don't fail me now!" Wade called out.

As they arrived at the door, Wade thrust the knife into it and held onto everyone as the door thrust open, and while they all managed to hang onto the door, the guards fell out of the tower as Wade then used his strength to get the door closed.

()()()()()

At the coronation, Logan was getting more and more nervous.

"It is both my duty and pleasure to crown you-" the man began, but Logan moved his head, so that the crown missed coming down.

"To crown you-" the man said again. "Well you're a bit antsy today, aren't you?"

"STOP!" Logan called out.

"What for?" The man asked.

"I'm the prince, right?" Logan asked.

"Yes." The man said.

"So what I order has to be done, right?" Logan went on.

"Right." The man said.

"Well then, the captain's an insolent scoundrel!" Logan called out. "Guards, seize him!"

"Seize him!" Essex called out. "He's an imposter!"

All the guards held their spears to Logan.

"But I'm not, Essex!" James' voice called out as he appeared by a far up window and hopped down by swinging on the chandelier in the middle of the hall. As he swung down, he took a sword a guard was picking his teeth with.

"Thank you, guardsman." James said simply.

"Alright!" Logan called out.

"Wow." Kayla remarked from the side.

"Wait a minute, your majesty." Essex said quickly. "I can explain everything."

"Alright, I'll wait for your explanation." James said as he put his sword away.

"Your majesty is too kind." Essex said with a bow as he grabbed the rug James was standing on.

"Look out, sire!" Logan called out as James jumped away from the rug and managed to keep a hold of his sword.

"Geronimo!" Wade shouted out as he swung down the chandelier before everyone fell off of it and landed on an archer who had prepared to shoot at James, but his arrow ended up severing the rope around Kayla's neck.

"Oh, thank goodness." Kayla sighed. "Let's get that creep!"

During the sword fight, Essex slashed at James left and right and had finally managed to disarm him when Rose and Kayla suddenly appeared from nowhere and kicked Essex in both legs to cause him to drop his sword as he groaned.

"Don't worry guys!" Wade called out. "I've got that creep since apparently I'm skilled at archery!"

Wade grabbed an arrow John had provided and shot it at a guard, causing him to be pinned to the wall.

As James and Essex resumed their fight, with Logan grabbing a sword Kayla gave him to assist where he could, John grabbed a battle axe and cut the rope that held up the chandelier.

"Look out below!" John called out as several guards got strapped inside the chandelier which bounced as it hit the ground and ended up on its side, causing it to roll forward.

When James heard this, he cut off Essex's belt, causing his pants to slide down revealing boxers with black Zs on them. He looked behind him and saw the chandelier coming and rushed off, but he wasn't able to escape and ended up tripped by Logan and James as the chandelier took Essex and his men and caused them to crash into a wall unconscious and defeated.

"Oh boy, am I glad to see-" Logan and James said at the same time. "I mean, what a time I've-" They then sighed and laughed.

"Okay, exactly who's who here?" The man asked.

"This is James, Dad." Rose said as she held onto James' hand as Kayla rushed forward and kissed Logan on the lips.

"Okay, this day just keeps getting better and better." Logan said with a smile.

"Alright then," Rose's father said. "I crown you, King James of England."

Rose's father put the crown on James' head, as he tilted it slightly for a bit more character.

 _And now we all sing… A toast to the king._

Everyone said as Wade handed James a scepter, and Logan pulled James aside and switched clothes, minus the crown of course, and returned in his regular outfit.

"To the king." Wade said with a smile as everyone made a circle around him.

"To the king!" Logan called out.

 _To his majesty the king._

 _Ah . . . (His majesty, his royal majesty.)_

 _Long live the king, yeah!_

And so with his loyal friends new and old, including his now closest friend Logan, at his side, the new King James ruled his land as he promised he would with justice and compassion for all.

* * *

Well that's the end of that.


End file.
